Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical detection unit and a biological information detection device.
Background Art
In the related art, there is a biological information detection device which detects biological information such as a human pulse wave. PTLs 1 and 2 disclose the related art of a pulsimeter which is an example of such a biological information detection device. The pulsimeter is mounted on, for example, the arm, the wrist, or the finger, and detects pulsation derived from heartbeats of the human body so as to measure a pulse rate.
The pulsimeter disclosed in PTLs 1 and 2 is a photoelectric pulsimeter, and an optical detection unit thereof includes a light emitting portion which emits light toward a subject which is a target object, and a light receiving portion which receives light (light having biological information) from the subject. The pulsimeter detects a change in a blood flow rate as a change in an amount of received light so as to detect a pulse wave. In addition, PTL 1 discloses the pulsimeter of a type mounted on the wrist, and PTL 2 discloses the pulsimeter of a type mounted on the finger. Further, PTL 3 discloses an optical sensor in which a light blocking member is provided at a light receiving portion.